Akasuna? Atau Sabaku ?
by BakaMoe-Nyaan
Summary: Sakura menyukai 2 laki-laki yang warnah rambutnya sama, yaitu merah hampir semerah darah itu. Hanya saja, marga mereka berbeda, yaitu Akasuna dan Sabaku. Dan pada suatu saat, dua laki laki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lalu?siapa yang laki-laki yang di pilih oleh Sakura? Akasuna Sasori sahabat kecilnya dulu? atau Sabaku no Gaara?.RnR juga yaaa! :3/Chap4 apdet!/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja~**

**Pairing : SasoxSaku , GaaxSaku (?) **

**Genre : Romance , Friendship ,dll(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC , mungkin bakalan ada Typo , Aneh , Gaje , Abal ,dll.**

**Summary : Sakura menyukai 2 laki-laki berambut merah hampir semerah darah itu. Hanya saja, marga mereka berbeda, yang satu bermarga Akasuna , Dan satu lagi bermarga Sabaku. Dan pada suatu saat, dua laki laki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lalu?siapa yang laki-laki yang akan di pilih oleh Sakura? Akasuna? atau Sabaku?.**

**Yosh!****selamat membaca minna-chii~ DLDR!~ _(:"3_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah yang bentuknya masih tradisional,tapi mewah itu terdengar suara kicauan burung dari luar jendela sebuah kamar yang ber-cat soft pink. Di dalam kamar tersebut, terdapat 2 anak manusia. Disana, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sedang membangunkan sesorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mereka berdua, memiliki paras yang Tampan dan Cantik.

"Saki... Cepat bangun!.."bisik (baca: teriak) pemuda-Akasuna Sasori-bersurai merah itu lalu menarik selimut yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Engg..Saso-kun..biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi.."jawab gadis bersurai merah muda-Haruno Sakura- yang warna se-warna bunga ke banggaan negara Jepang.

"Aa..Tidak bisa Saki.. karena apa? sekarang sudah pukul 06.18.."kata Sasori lalu menarik selimut Sakura lagi lalu melipatnya.

Sakura pun kaget karena mendengar perkataan Sasori tadi, Dan ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Sasori no baka! kenapa baru memberitahuku! errr..."teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Beberapa menit kemudian

"**_Ohayou_**..."sapa Sakura.

"_**Ohayou mo Saku-hime.**_. Kenapa kau lama sekali _Saku-hime._.Kan kasihan _Sasori-kun_ jadi menunggu mu lama.."jawab **_Kaa-san_** nya.

"E..Eh.. tak apa kok **_M_****ebu**ki-baasan.."celetuk Sasori lalu tersenyum.

"Kau baik sekali _Sasori-kun._."jujur Mebuki lalu tersenyum lembut Sasori.

"Tuh... kata _Saso-kun_ saja tak apa.. **_week_**.."kata Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahh.. sudah sudah..lebih baik kalian cepat sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah.."ujar Mebuki lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ha'i.."jawab Sakura dan Sasori lalu memakan sarapannya sampai habis.

"Naaah.. kita selesai! Terima kasih atas makanannya **_kaa-san._**."

"Ha'i.. Terima kasih atas sarapan pagi ini _**Mebuki-baasan..**_ kami berangkat dulu.."pamit Sasori.

"Ha'iiiii sama sama.. Kalian hati-hati ya.."teriak Mebuki dari arah dapur.

"_**ITTEKIMASU~~"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Saso-kun_..."rengek Sakura dari arah belakang Sasori.

"_**Nande?**_.."jawab Sasori lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Saso-kun... Gendong aku..Kaki ku sakit.."pinta Sakura pada Sasori dengan nada manja.

"Hn. Sekarang, naik ke atas punggungku.."ujar Sasori lalu berjongkok.

"Ha'i.."Sakura pun naik ke atas gendongan Sasori lali memeluk leher Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di KHIS, Sasori berjongkok utuk menurunkan beban -ralat-Haruno-Sakura- yang lumayan berat di punggungnya.

"_Arigatou Saso-kun._."kata Sakura lalu turun dari atas Sasori.

"Kau berat sekali Saki-hime..."Canda Sasori.

"Benarkah? padahal aku dalam proses D-I-E-T loh!"

"Eh? Diet? tidak salah? ahaha.."

"Tidak! memang apa yang salah? badan ku kan berlemak!"

"Ahaha?Berlemak? yang benar saja Saki.. badan mu saja kecil.. ahaha"

"Iya..Tunggu tunggu.. tadi Saso bilang badan ku kecil kan? lali kenapa tadi Saso bilang aku berat?eh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda Saki.. ahahaha.."jawab Sasori masih dengan tawanya.

"Huuh..Sasori no baka!"

"Ahaha..**_Gomen_** Sakura..ahaha..**_Gomen..gomen_**.."maaf Sasori.

"Hm.. Tak apa.. oh ya _Saso-kun._."

"ya?"tanya sasori lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

**'CUP!'**

Sasori yang kaget karena di cium Sakura tiba-tiba langsung memerah.

"Ayoo..Saso.. sebentar lagi bel masuk.."Ajak Sakura lalu berjalan mendahulakui Sasori.

'EH? Tadi Sakura mencium ku kan? Dimana? Di pipi? Aaah.. kenapa tidak mencium bibir ku? aah.. Saki..'Batin Sasori lalu sadar sudah di tinggal Sakuraa, Sasori pun berlari mengejar Sakura.

**DI KELAS MEREKA **

"Hey..Hey.. katanya kita akan kedatangan murid baru ya?"kata seorang siswa yang terkenal karena suka menggosip-Yamanaka Ino- kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah...? Semoga saja murid baru itu laki-laki.."kata seorang siswa bercepol dua -Tenten- lalu membayangkan sesuatu.

"Semoga saja..."ujar seorang murid lainnya.

"_Ohayou._."sapa Sakura kepada semua teman sekelasnya.

"Ohayou.."jawab beberapa siswa.

"Jidaaaat~ Sini sini~ ada berita baru lohh~"panggil Ino.

"Ada apa sih Pig? pagi pagi sudah berisik.."kata sakura lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk di dekat Ino,dkk.

"Hehe..Gomen.. gini nih... kata nya hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru!"kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"Aaah? benarkan.. waaah.. semoga saja laki la- eh tidak! aku hanya menyukain Sasori! tidak tidak!"

"Eh? ternyata kau menyukai Sasori-san ya jidat..?"

"Eh.. err.. iya.. tapi kau jangan bilang ke yang lainnya, Pig! "pinta Sakura pada Ino.

"Iya.."

**'TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET'**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. itu menandakan kalau jam pelajaran akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

"_**Ohayou.**_."sapa Sasori dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

'**KYAAAA SASORI-KUN... KENAPA BARU DATANG?'**

**'KYAAA AKHIRNYA SASORI-KUN DATANG..'**

**'KYAAA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI PAGI INI AKASUNA-SAN..'**

**'KYAAAAAAA!'**

Jerit para SasoriFC dengan meriahnya.

"Haah.."Sasori menghela nafas. Sasori pun kaget karena ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Akasuna-san..Bisakah kau duduk di tempat mu sekarang?"kata seorang wanita yang-err..dada nya lumayan besar dan memiliki tubuh ideal itu.

"Ha'i...Tsunade-sama.."kata Sasori lalu duduk di tempatnya.

Tsunade pun masuk kekelas mereka dan memberikan sebuah pidato kecil(?).

"Pagi anak-anak.."

"Pagi Tsunade-sama.."jawab seluruh siswa.

"Hari ini saya membawakan seorang murid baru, dia pindahan dari Osaka. nah, sabaku-san, silahkan masuk.."ujar Tsunade lalu menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk.

"Ohayou, Saya Sabaku no Gaara , pindahan dari Osaka ke Tokyo, Yoroshiku."jelas pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

"Ha'i.. Sabaku-san.. kau bisa duduk di.."kata Tsunade lalu melihat ke sekeliling kelas.

"Dekat Haruno-san.."tambah Tsunade.

"Ha'i.." kata Gaara lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini guru guru akan ada rapat, jadi selama 4jam kedepan ada jam kosong! tolong manfaatkan dengan baik!"ujar Tsunade lalu keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"YEEEEEAAAY!"seru seluruh murid.

**'Sakura-san...Ku mengambil 2 pangeran kita...'**

**'Sakura-san... berpindah posisilah dengan ku..'**

**'JIDAAAAT~ AYO PINDAAAAAAH~'**

Kata siswi-siswi di kelas itu karena iri dengan Sakura.

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan masalahnya, Sakura pun mengajak Sasoriuntuk ke kantin.

"Meraaaaah! ayo ke kantin! aku lapar..!"

"Hn"jawab kedua pemuda yang sama sama berambut merah tersebut.

"EH...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Yoo minna.. bagaimana dengar chap ini? aneh? memang...

nee minna-chii.. ada yang bisa kasih aku saran? onegai...

#Puppyeyesnojutsu (?) /ditendang

Oh iya.. aku minta reviewnya ya dari kalian.. jangan cuma baca~ okeee? *tebar pisang*

RnR Yaaaa~~ Keep or Delete?

Bakamoe-nyaan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja~**

**Pairing : SasoxSaku , GaaxSaku (?)**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship ,dll(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC , mungkin bakalan ada Typo , Aneh , Gaje , Abal ,dll.**

**Summary : Sakura menyukai 2 laki-laki berambut merah hampir semerah darah itu. Hanya saja, marga mereka berbeda, yang satu bermarga Akasuna , Dan satu lagi bermarga Sabaku. Dan pada suatu saat, dua laki laki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lalu?siapa yang laki-laki yang akan di pilih oleh Sakura? Akasuna? atau Sabaku?.**

**Yosh!****selamat membaca minna-chii~ DLDR!~ _(:"3_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn..?"jawab Sasori dan Gaara.

"Kaliaan..."kata Sakura lalu menunjuk 2 orang pemuda di depannya.

"Eh?!"

"Gyaaa! Alis ku hilang.. alis ku hilang.."teriak Sasori histeris.

"Gyaa! Aku punya alis.. aku punya alis.. Gyaaaa! "teriak Gaara tak kalah histeris.

"Mata ku! gyaaaa.. Aku seperti panda sekarang.."teriak Sasori lalu menunjuk muka Gaara.

"Gyaaa! Mata panda ke sayangan ku... gyaaaa"teriak Gaara lalu meraba-raba daerah mata Sasori.

**'DOOOING...' **

**Sakura pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan DUOMERAH itu.**

"Hoi..Hoi.. kalian tenang dulu merah !"lerai Sakura.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MERAH BAKA?! AKU ATAU DIA?!"teriak sasori dan Gaara. Sakura pun frustasi(?).

"Kaliaaan.. coba perkenal kan diri masing-masing.."saran Sakura(?).

"Oke!..Ekhem.. Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Yoroshiku!"kata Sasori lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara! Yoroshiku mo!"kata Gaara lalu, menyambut uluran tangan Sasori.

"Sudah mulai kenalkan? Ayo ke kantin! aku lapar sekali!"kata Sakura lalu meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hn. Ayo panda! keburu bel!"ajak Sasori.

"Ohh.. baiklah..Ayo Bayi.."jawab Gaara.

Gaara dan Sasori pun berjalan mengikuti Sakura ke kantin dengan diikuti peperangan kecil dan juga memakai nama kesayangnya mereka berdua(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Meraaaah! Sini..sini.."teriak Sakura lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Merasa di panggil, Gaara dan Sasori pun menoleh dan langsung menuju tempat tujuan(?).

"Haruno-san , Bayi! Boleh aku mimta nomer ponsel kalian?"tanya Gaara.

"Ha'i.. ini.."jawab Sasori dengan , singkat , padat , dan menuliskan nomer ponselnya.

"Okieees~! Ini.. Gaara-kun~ Oh iya.. Gaara-kun, pamggil aja aku Sakura! atau Sakura-chan!".

"Ah.. Arigatou~ Eh? okay!".

Setelah mereka ber3 berbincang-bincang dan lainnya. Mereka sekarang menjadi teman dekat-ralat-Sahabat-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 bulan menjadi sahabat Sasori dan Sakura, membuat Gaara sedikit berubah. Mungkin yang paling berubah dari Gaara adalah Perasaanya. Perasaan? Yap! Gaara menyukai Sakura. Tapi...Untuk mendapatkan Sakura itu tidak gampang. Kenapa? Karena, Untuk mendapatkan Sakura, ternyata Gaara harus bersaing dengan Sasori.

"Hoi..Sasori.."kata Gaara sambil dengan suara pelan.

"Hn? Ada apa panda?"jawab Sasori tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei..Kau sedang menulis apa?"

Gaara kesal akibat Sasori tidak menjawabnya, Akhirnya Gaara berteriak memanggil Sasori.

"WOI...BAYI MERAH..DENGAR TIDAK SIH?"teriak Gaara kesal.

"KENAPA SIH PANDA MERAH BER-TATO? KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI MELIHAT SAKU-CHAN KU?HAH?.."teriak Sasori tidak kalah kesal.

Semua warga kelas pun menengok (?) kearah Sasori dan Gaara tak terkecuali Sakura dan Oro-sensei.

"Akasuna-san , Sabaku-san! Tolong kalian keluar dari kelas saya dan kalian berdua cepat pergi ke kantok Tsunade-sensei sekarang!"ucap Oro-sensei kesal karena 2 anak muridnya yang berambut merah membuat keributan di kelas.

"Ha'i!"jawab Sasori dan Gaara lalu bergegas keluar dan menuju ruangan Tsunade-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat berjalan kearah kantor Tsunade-sensei, sempat ada curhatan sedikit dari mereka berdua.

"Haaah.. ini semua gara-gara kau, Panda merah..."

"Hei! Aku? itu salahmu Bayi merah! salah siapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya Merah!"

"What? Tadi kau bilang apa?Merah?Ahaha..Hey!Rambut mu juga merah BAKA!"

"Hn..Aku lupa, ku kira rambutku sudah berubah menjadi PINK sama seperti Saku-chanku.."

"Pffttt"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Panda kau saja yang ket-"sebelum ucapan Sasori selesai, Ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"AKASUNA-SAN , SABAKU-SAN! CEPAT MASUK KERUANGAN KU!"teriak Tsunade-sensei.

Gaara dan Sasori pun membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade dan berjalan ke arah meja Tsunade.

"Konnichiwa.. Tsunade-sama.."kata Sasori dan Gaara berusaha untuk sopan.

"Hm...Kalian tau kenapa kalian kesini kan?"

"Ha'i"

"Dan kalian tahu hukuman untuk kalian kan?"

"Ha'i"

"Kalau begitu, cepat laksanakan!"

"Ha'i..."jawab Sasori dan Gaara keluar ruangan Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ckit...'

Suara pintu yang bergeser, membuat 2 orang di dalamnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sakura.. kok belum pulang? ini udah hampir malam loh! nanti Baa-san nyariin kamu"kata Sasori lalu meneruskan kegiatanya.

"iya, kenapa belum pulang?"tanya Gaara.

"Nanti saja aah...Lagian, aku ga tega ngeliat kalian. Sini aku bantu.."jawab Sakura lalu mengambil alat pel, di belakang pintu.

"Ooh..Mu bantu? boleh sini.."kata Sasori.

"Ha'i.."jawab Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasori dan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mereka membereskan hukaman Sasori dan Gaara, mereka pulang kerumahnya masing masing.

Sakura's House,

"Gyaaah!..enaknya..ternyata mandi air panas ketika bandan lelah enak juga.."kata Sakura sambil mengeringkan badannya.

Setelah memakai baju, dan makan malam, Sakura langsung ambruk ke kasurnya dan mendengarkan lagu menggunakan handphonenya.

**'Yume no kawa wo.. watatta fune ga.. shizuka ni kishi ni tsuku-"**

Terdengar lagu yang bertandan ada panggilan masuk di handphonenya,Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Moshi-Moshi..?"

"Saku-chan, lagi apa?.."terdengar suara yang sangat di kenal Sakura yaitu Sasori, Sakura langsung tersenyum.

"Ah..Saso-kun..kukira siapa.., aku sedang santai apa? Saso-kun sendiri..?"tanya Sakura.

"Oh..begitu, aku sedang membantu kaa-san, Saku-chan ada di rumah kan?"

"Iyaa..memang kenapa..?"tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku, dan Okaa-san ingin kerumah mu, bisakan?.."

"Iyaa..Bisa kok..Aku bilang Okaa-chan dulu ya? jaa.."

"Jaa.."lalu, Sasori menutup sambungan telepon, dan pergi menuju kaa-sannya yang sedang di Dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mebuki-san..."teriak seseorang dari luar rumah Sakura.

"Hai'...Tunggu sebentar ne..Hana-san.."teriak Mebuki dari dalam rumahnya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Maaf menunggu lama.."kata Mebuki sedikit ngos-ngosan tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Hai'.. tidak lama kok.."

"Yasudah, ayo masuk.."

Setelah Sasori dan Okaa-sannya masuk, mereka pun duduk dan berbincang bincang.

"Ne, Mebuki.. Ini ada Brownis buat Sakura-chan dan kamu.."kata Hana lalu menyodorkan(?) kue brownis kepada Mebuki.

"Ah..Arigatou Hana..hmm.. pasti enak.."ucap Mebuki.

"Coba saja.."

"Etto..Mebuki-baasan, Sakura di kamarnya ya? boleh aku ke kamar Sakura?"tanya Sasori canggung.

"Eh? silahkan saja.."ucap Mebuki lalu tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Aku ke kamar Sakura dulu.."pamit Sasori lalu ber-ojigi(?).

Setelah menaiki tangga, Akhirnya Sasori menemukan kamar Sakura lalu membukanya.

"Saku-chan...Apa yang-"kata Sasori dengan muka yang memerah.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya~ Apdet~~ masih kependekan ya? Okelah.. chap-chap berikutnya Moe-nyan panjangin lagi~'w')9**

**Gaje? iyaa?Oh.. :''''3 Mudah mudahan chap-chap lainnya Gak tambah Gaje deh~**

**Jawaba ripuw~**

**Milkways99 :**** Arigatou, udah mau ripiuw ya senpai~ Ohiya ini udah apdet ya senpaii~ maaf kalo gaje~ dan maaf kalau lama nunggu ya.. jangan lupa ripiw lagi ya senpai~ *kasih pisang*/?**

**Melody in Sky :**** Arigatou udah mau ripiuw ya senpai~ ini udah apdet ya senpai~maaf ga kilat dan kalo gaje~ maaf juga kalau lama nunggu ya.. dan jangan lupa, tetep ripuw lagi ya senpai~*kasih pisang*/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ohiya, yang potongan lagu tadi, judulnya Yume no Kawa lagunya Acchan's pas Grad. lagunya sedih loh..(?) tapi enak kok.. mau denger? Donlot makanya~ /?/digampar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#puppyeyesnojutsu(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya..~**

**Akasuna? Atau Sabaku?**

**BakaMoe-nyaan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja~**

**Pairing : SasoxSaku , GaaxSaku (?)**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship ,dll(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC , mungkin bakalan ada Typo , Aneh , Gaje , Abal ,dll.**

**Summary : Sakura menyukai 2 laki-laki berambut merah hampir semerah darah itu. Hanya saja, marga mereka berbeda, yang satu bermarga Akasuna , Dan satu lagi bermarga Sabaku. Dan pada suatu saat, dua laki laki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lalu?siapa yang laki-laki yang akan di pilih oleh Sakura? Akasuna? atau Sabaku?.**

**Yosh!selamat membaca minna-chii~ DLDR!~ _(:"3_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BAKA! KEANPA KAU TIDAK MENGETUK PINTU NYA DAHULU SASO-KUN?!"teriak Sakura lalu mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Gomenne.. Saku-chan.. ku kira kau sedang santai atau sedang memaikan laptopmu.."kata Sasori masih memerah.

"Baka!Baka!Baka!...hm!sudahlah.. Saso-kun keluar dulu nanti kalau aku sudah memakai baju, aku akan memanggilmu!"kata Sakura lalu mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Okee.."jawab Sasori pasrah.

...

"Saso-kun! buka saja pintunya aku sudah selesai!"teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Sasori pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura lalu berjalan kearah kasur Sakura kemudian dia duduk diatas kasur Sakura.

"Nee.. kenapa dengan pakaian mu tadi?"kata Sasori lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Err- Aku kepanasan tau!"

"Kepanasan?tapi kenapa harus membuka seluruh pakaianmu dan hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalammu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilan..Aku itu kepanasan Saso-kun.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mandi atau menurunkan derajat AC mu?"

"Tak terfikirkan.."jawab Sakura polos.

"Baka!"kata Sasori lalu menepuk pelan jidat Sakura yang lumayan lebar.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang cukup dan kaa-sannya segera pamit untuk pulang dan sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura seorang diri.

"Sasori-kun?Ahh.."gumam Sakura pelan lalu menutupi mukanya dengan bantal, lalu tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Kriiiiiiiing..'**

"Hai' Hai' aku bangun..."kata Sakura sedikit menguap dan mematikan jam wekernya.

Setelah Sakura mandi dan berpakaian Sakura langsung menuju kearah dapur dan mendapati kaa-sannya sedang memasak.

"Ohayou kaa-san.."sapa Sakura lalu mencium kecil pipi kaa-sannya"

"Ohayou mo Saku-hime.. Kamu tunggu di meja makan dulu saja, ibu sedang membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu!"kata kaa-sannya lembut.

"Okayyy!"jawab Sakura lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Tadaa~ Strawberry pancake dan Strawberry Cherry Juice untuk Sakura-hime.."kata kaa-sannya lalu meletakkan makanan yang telah dibuatnya di depan Sakura.

"Waah..Arigatou kaa-san.. Ittadakimasu!~"

Setelah Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya, Sakura lansung pamit kepada kaa-sannya.

"Ittekimasu~"teriak Sakura dan kaa-sannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak perempuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tralalalala~"Sakura bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan dan menutup matanya dan tiba tiba..

'BUGH!'

"Aaah..Gomennasai.. aku tidak sengaja..gomen gomen.."kata Sakura sopan.

"Hn..tak apa Sakura, mestinya aku yang meminta maaf"

"Eh? Gomennasai sekali lagi Gaara-kun.."

"Daijoubo, ne..Ayo beragkat ke sekolah berbarengan.."ajak Gaara.

"Okayy~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Sakura dan Gaara langsung menuju ke kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran pertama sampai ke tiga.

**SKIP~**

Setelah pelajarn ketiga usai, Dan sekarang saatnya istirahat makan siang Sakura baru tesadar kalau Sasori tidak ada di kelasnya sejak tadi.

"Ne Sakura.. Aapa kau melihat Bayi merah ku?"tanya Gaara.

"Eh?Saso-kun maksudnya? tidak, aku juga sedang memikirkannya.. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya lalu dia berlutut di hadapan ku dan mengibarkan bendera putih.."jawab Gaara semangat.

Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Gaara yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas.

"Sakura! mau ke kantin? aku lapar.."tanya Gaara.

"Ah..iya! aku juga lapar sekali!"jawab Sakura semangat.

"Oke..Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sakura dan Gaara makan siang, mereka lalu kembali kekelas mereka berdua dan mengikuti pelajaran terakhir, yaitu Sains.

"Ssst.. Gaara-kun.."

"Hn? ada apa Sakura?"tanya Gaara lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

"Nanti mau ikut aku kerumahnya Saso-kun?"

"Ah.. aku sebenarnya mau, tapi nanti ada rapat dengan semua siswa yang mengikuti futsal..Gomennasai Sakura.."

"Yaah..tak apa kok Gaara-kun, tak usah minta maaf.."kata Sakura lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara dan membuat Gaara memerah.

"Ne.. Gaara-kun kok mukanya merah? Sakit?.."tanya Sakura lalu melirik Gaara.

"Eh?Ah?Apa?tidak kok.. aku ga sakit! sudah sudah nanti kita dihukum Asuma-sensei!"kata Gaara lalu pura-pura memperhatikan Asuma-sensei.

"Eh?"

**...**

**'TEEEEEEEEEEET'**

"YEAAAAAAY!"seru semua murid di dalam kelas itu kecuali Gaara.

"Nah, anak-anak! Jangan lupa kalian kerjakan PR halaman 59 dan Hati hati di jalan!"kata Asuma-sensei lalu keluar kelas.

"Haaaaai..."seru semua murid.

"Maaf ya Sakura, Aku tak bisa ikut.."kata Gaara sembari memasukan buku kedalam tasnya.

"Ah..gapapa kok Gaara-kun.. gausah minta sana, nanti rapatnya telat"kata Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

"AH!Iyaa, aku lupa!sampaikan salam ku untuk Bayi merah ya! Jaa ne Sakura-chan..!"kata Gaara lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Gaara-kun?nee..?"kata Sakura lalu tersenyum setelah itu berjalan keluar kelas.

"AKASUNA-SAMA.."

"SASORI-SAMA.."

"SASORI-SENPAI..."

"AKASUNA-KUN..."

"AKASUNA-SENPAI.."

"SASORI-KUN...KAU DIMANA..."

Saat Sakura berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya, Sakura sempat menangkap suara SasoriFC yang memanggil nama Sasori, sontak Sakura langsung berbalik kearah belakang.

"Sasori-ku- Hey! lihat..itu Haruno-san! coba tanyakan dia!"

"Haruno-san! kami minta penejelasan! tolong Haruno-san jawab dengan benar dan jujur!"kata seorang SasoriFC yang ternyata ada kakak kelasnya.

"AH?EH?Hai'!"jawab Sakura agak panik.

"Baik! Dimana kau menyembunyikan Sasori-kun?! Beritahu kami!"

"Eh?Menyembunyikan? yang benar saja!Aku saja tidak melihatnya satu hari ini, mana mungkin aku bisa menyembunyikannya?"

"Apa kau serius? nee.. Haruno-san..?"

"Serius senpai..! aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Aku serius! aku serius!"

"Oh! baiklah! Maaf mengganggu waktu mu Haruno-san! Guys! ayo kita kembali ke markas!"

Setelah mereka pergi Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's House**

Setelah membersihkan badan dan menghilangkan sedikit lelah, Sakura sekarang sedang makan malam dan ingin meminta izin kepada kaa-sannya untuk kerumah Sasori.

"Kaa-san..Apa habis makan malam ini aku boleh kerumah Saso-kun?Tadi dia tidak masuk sekolah, aku khawatir padanya..boleh?"tanya Sakura kepada kaa-sannya.

"Boleh sayang..Sekarang Kamu habiskan dulu makan malammu setelah itu kamu beru pergi ke rumah Sasori-kun"jawab kaa-sannya lembut.

"Hai'"

Setelah Sakura menghabiskan makan malamnya dan membereskan piring piring kotor, Sakura pamit kepada kaa-sannya lalu pergi kerumah Sasori.

"Kaa-san aku pergi kerumah Saso-kun dulu ya.."

"Ah, sebentar Sakura-chan.. ini titip ini untuk Hana dan Sasori-kun ya.."

"Baik! aku berangkat dulu! jaa~"

"jaa~ hati hati ya.."

"Iyaa.."teriak Sakura dari luar rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah..Akhirnya sampai.."kata Sakura sedikit lega. dari rumah Sakura ke rumah Sasori hanya butuh waktu 10menit untuk berjalan jangan heran kalau Sakura sampai dirumah Sasori lumayan cepat.

'Tokk..Tokk..Tokk.'

"Haaai'.. tunggu sebentar.."

"Selamat malam anda mencari sia- Oh, Sakua-sama.. silahkan masuk.."kata seorang maid di rumah Sasori lalu tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Iyaa.., Hana-baasan dan Saso-kun ada?"

"Hm..Hana-sama sedang pergi keluar kota.. tapi Sasori-sama ada dikamarnya.."

"Saso-kun ada di kamarnya?sedang apa dia?"

"Ano.. Saya tidak tahu Sakura-sama, sejak pagi tadi saya tidak di perbolehkan masuk kekamarnya.. mungkin kalau ada Sakura-sama, Sasori-sama mau memperbolehkan Sakura-sama masuk.."jelas maid itu panjang lebar.

"Oh..baik kalau begitu, terimakasih Hinata-san.."kata Sakura sopan dan langsung menuju ke kamar Sasori yang ada di lantai 2.

Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

'Tokk..Tokk..'

"Saso-kun..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Saso-kun.."

Tak ada kesal karena tak ada jawaban, Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasori.

"Saso-kun kau sedang ap- Ahahaha!"kata Sakura lalu tetawa melihat apa yang dilihatnya..

"Sakura-chan..Tolong.. jangan bilang ke kaa-san.."pinta Sasori.

"Ahahahahah!~"

"Saku.."

"Ahahahaha! Tunggu apa itu?! Sasori-kun no baka!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Yooo~ minna-chii~ ketemu lagi sama Fict moe-nyan yang gaje ini~ ini udah apdet yaa~ Yang udah baca jangan jadi Silent reader dong~(?) /lungomongapa/ Riviuw jugaa.. biar ini bisa lanjut~

bales riviuw dulu~

Akino Hikari : Arigatou sudah riviuw~ sakura mukannya merah kenapa? mau tau? baca chap3 nya ya senpai~ jangan kapok buat rifiuwin saya lagi ya senpai~ *tebar pisang* /?/

Guest :Arigatou sudah riviuw~ Arigatou juga sudah bilang kalau fict ini ceritanya seru~ ohiya~ ini udah apdet ya.. jangan kapok buat riviuwin saya lagi ya senpai~ *tebar pisang*

.

.

.

.

.

Akasuna? Atau Sabaku?

BakaMoe-Nyaan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja~**

**Pairing : SasoxSaku , GaaxSaku (?)**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship ,dll(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC , mungkin bakalan ada Typo , Aneh , Gaje , Abal ,dll.**

**Summary : Sakura menyukai 2 laki-laki berambut merah hampir semerah darah itu. Hanya saja, marga mereka berbeda, yang satu bermarga Akasuna , Dan satu lagi bermarga Sabaku. Dan pada suatu saat, dua laki laki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lalu?siapa yang laki-laki yang akan di pilih oleh Sakura? Akasuna? atau Sabaku?.**

**Yosh!selamat membaca minna-chii~ DLDR!~ _(:"3_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-chan! itu gak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan..."kata Sasori dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"HUUUUH!Saso-kun kira aku bodoh?eh?"tanya Sakura lalu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Memang bodoh!dibilang bukan seperti itu!Saku-chan tau?aku ngebuat boneka itu buat kita bertiga!eh, berempat sama kaasan!"jawab Sasori agak frustasi.

"Tapi kan kenapa Saso-kun ngebuat boneka Sakunya pake bikin?terus kok Gaara-kun pake kostum panda?terus baasan kok rambutnya ijo(?)?"tanya Sakura lalu mengacak-ngacak kepalanya(?).

"Err- Saso ngebuat Saku-chan pake bikini soalnya..err..ehm..c...ca..cantik!"jawab Sasori dengan muka yang memerah.

"Eh?eh?Saso-kun bilang aku cantik?iya?Gyahahaha!aku cantik!aku cantik!~"ucap Sakura kesenengan lalu berputar-putar didalam kamar Sasori.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.."kata Sasori Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Oh iya!Saso-kun, ini catetan hari aku sengaja menyalinnya supaya Saso-kun ga ketinggalan pelajaran!"kata Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasori.

"Waaah..Arigatou Saku-chan.. maaf merepotkan ya!Ohiya, Sakura-chan bawa apa?"kata Sasori yang tadi melihat barang yang dibawa Sakura.

"Eh?Oh, ini.. ini dari kaasan. Sasori mau?Kuenya enak tau! mau coba?"tanya Sakura lalu menyodorkan kue yang dibawa Sakura.

"Boleh! kebetulan aku belum makan dari tadi pagi!"kata Sasori lalu mengambil satu bagian dari kue itu lalu memakannya.

"Gimana?Enak?"tanya Sakura lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hm..Oishi!.."jawab Sasori disertai anganggukan.

"Ne, Saso-kun.. aku pulang dulu ya! ini sudah malan.. jaa.. oyasumi Saso-kun.."kata Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasori.

"Iyaa.. kalau takut, minta tolong kepada hinata saja untuk menemanimu pulang kerumah"kata Sasori lalu memasukan kue kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah..gausah.. yasudahlah.. aku pulang dulu.. Jaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa! akhirnya jadi! satu bento untuk Sasori, satu untuk Gaara , satu untuk aku!"teriak Sakura semangat.

"Sudah jadi Saku-hime? wah.. kamu hebat, nak!"kata Kaasannya lalu melanjutkan memotong-motong sayuran.

"Hihihi! Arigatou kaasan.. ah! sudah jam segini! aku berangkat dulu ya kaasan.. ittekimasu!"

**DI JALAN,**

"Aaah.. jadi inget boneka yang dibuat Sasori-kun.."kata Sakura pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Ohayou Saku-chan! kangen aku, eh?"kata Sasori lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"GYAAAAAA!"kata Sakura jatuh duduk lalu memegang dadanya.

"Kok kaget sih?pasti kangen banget ya?aah~ seneng banget deh jadinya~"

"Kau PD sekali sih Bayi! ah.. Ohayou Sakura-chan.."kata sesorang lainnya yang berambut .

"Biarin~ Saku-chan emang kangen kok! haha!"

"Pd!"

"Bodo!"

"Pd banget. ewwwhh.."

"Woi! udah! kalian tuh malah berantem udah yuk! kesekolah. mau telat?"ucap Sakura sebal.

"Hai'!"jawab Sasori dan Gaara kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, kekelasnya duluan aja ya?"kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan Sakura.

"Loh?emangnya kenapa?"tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ehm, aku mau ngobrol sebentar sama panda ini.. gapapa kan?"tanya Sasori balik.

"Oh, oke kalo gitu.. jaa~ sampai ketemu dikelas ya!"kata Sakura masih ceria.

"Hn. emangnya kita mau ngomongin apa sih, panda?"tanya Sasori.

"Ne, kau suka sama Sakura-chan ya?"

"Emang kenapa kalo aku suka sama Saku-chan?masalah baut loh?hah?"

"Iya masalah'lah bayi! aku kan juga suka sama Sakura-chan!"

"W-WHATTT- kau suka sama Saku-chan? Oh God! Kenapa sainganku berambut merah?..."teriak Sasori gaje sampai sampe guru yang melewati tempat itu pun bingung.

"WOI!Kamu nyadar ga'sih?Rambutmu juga merah BAKA!"teriak Gaara pas di telinga Sasori.

"WAH?MASASIH RAMBUTKU MERAH?PASTI KAU YANG MENGECATNYA YA?PANDA NAKAL!"teriak Sasori tak kalah kencang lalu nangis-nangis gaje.

"Kau kenapa sih Bayi?Rambutmu memang sudah merah dari dulu! nyadar mba!"kata Gaara jijik ngeliat kelaukan Sasori.

"Udahlah!lanjut topik aja!"

"WOI! kamu nyadar ga sih? yang ganti topik kan tadi kamu bayi!"ucap Gaara kesal.

"Iyeiye tau! udah, terus kenapa kalo aku suka sama Sakura?"

"Nih, gimana kalo kita Saingan buat dapetin Sakura? mau?"kata Gaara lalu menyeringai kearah Sasori.

"Hn?Siapa takut! haha!"

"Oke! jadi? mulai sekarang kita saingan?sipp!udah,lah yuk kekelas dulu! nanti keburu bel!"ajak Gaara.

Sasori hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mau ikut kekelas lalu berjalan disamping Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

'KRIIIIIIIIING'

"Nah, anak-anak kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini jangan lupa kerjakan pr dihalaman 76"kata guru yang ada di kelas Sakura lalu keluar.

"Ne, Saso-kun, Gaara-kun, ini bento buat kalian! tadi pagi aku sengaja bikin ini buat kalian! nih.. "kata Sakura lalu menaruh bento Sasori dan Gaara di atas meja mereka.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan.."ucap Gaara lalu tersenyum.

"Waaah Arigatou Saku-chan~ kalo dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga aku gak makan bento buatanmu ya?Saku-chan?"kata Sasori lalu menampilkan seringai indahnya ke Gaara.

"Tch."

"Benarkah?ahaha! ah sudah, makan yuk! aku lapar!"ajak Sakura.

Sasori dan Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu merapatkan mejanya ke meja Sakura.

Setelah mereka makan siang, mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Anak-anak! karena 2 minggu kedepan kita libur~ gimana kita buat pr yang banyak?~ gyahaha~ sepertinya seru, kan?"kata seorang guru yang bernama Temari.

"Aaah, sensei..."kata semua siswa di dalam kelas itu kecewa.

"Kenapa?bukannya seru? bukan begitu? Uchiha?Haruno?"tanya Temari.

"Hn."

"Eh?I-iya! seru banget!"

"Nah, teman kalian saja bilang seru kan?"kata Temari senang.

"Senseii..."

"Hm?Kenapa?Aku berbohong kok! ahaha!"tawa Temari pecah saat itu juga.

"Yeaaaaay~ Sensei baik~"ucap seluruh siswa senang.

"Kalau kalian gabisa diam, kita jadi buat pr yang banyak!"ancam Temari.

"Hai'.."jawab sebagian siswa lesuh.

"Nah, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 98"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-hime~ cepat turun!makan malamnya sudah siap~!"teriak kaasannya dari lantai bawah.

"Hai' kaasan.. sebentar lagi.."jawab Sakura lalu buru-buru membereskan Sakura membereskan laptopnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula,ia segera turun kebawah untuk makan malam.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!"sapa seseorang yang sedang berdiri disamping kaasannya Sakura.

"Heeh?Ah!Dei-nii~"kata Sakura lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hihihi..Ogenki desuka? Sakura-chan?"tanya orang tersebut yang bernama Deidara.

"Genki dechuu~ Dei-nii jahat banget!masa pulang ke Jepang gak bilang Sakura dulu!"kata Sakura dengan nada agak' manja.

"Loh?kok jahat?Kan aku mau ngasih kamu kujutan.."kata Deidara lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Kejutannya gak berhasil!weeekk.. eh!eh!Jangan ngacak-ngacak rambut aku dong!"ucap Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat Deidara.

"Masa'sih?yaudah gpp~ lainkali pasti berhasil..Ohiya, Baasan,Sakura-chan, makan yuk! laper nih.. ohiya, makanan buatan aku enak kok! yakin!"

"Masa'sih?kalo gaenak gimana?"ucap Sakura bercanda.

"Heeh, sudah ayo makan dulu.. kasian kan Deidara-kun sudah masak capek capek.."kata kaasannya lalu duduk disamping Deidara.

Sakura dan Deidara lalu mengangguk lalu memakan santapan makan malamnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura meminta izin kepada kaasannya untuk kerumah Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

RUMAH SASORI,

"BAYIIIIIIII!Kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?"kata Gaara sewot.

"Aku denger Panda! jangan teriak teriak di telingaku!"kata Sasori tak kalah sewot.

"Nah terus gimana caranya buat deketin Sakura-chan?Lagian tadi kata Temari-sensei kita libur 2minggu!"kata Gaara lalu mengambil ponsel Sasori.

"Aku juga lagi memikirkan itu Panda! Libur 2minggu kan?nah itu!Aku lagi mikir kita manfaatin liburan itu kemana!dasar bodoh!"kata Sasori lalu mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang BODOH?MERAH!"teriak Gaara yang tidak suka dikatain Sasori bodoh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang MERAH?BODOH!"teriak Sasori agak kencang lalu melemparkan bantal kearah Gaara.

"MERAH- KAU-"ucap Gaara dan langsung meleparkan bandal kearah Sasori dengan kencang.

"Panda.."

"Bayi.."

Lalu terjadilah perang bantal anatara DUOMERAH itu sampai sampai tidak mendengar orang yang ada diluar memanggilnya.

"Hey!Kalian ngapain sih?Dipang-"sebelum Sakura melanjutkan katakatnya, Sakura sudah di sambut dengan orang dalam dengan sangat sopan.

"S-Saku-c-chan-""S-S-Sakura-chan..."ucap Sasori dan Gaara terbata-bata karena melihat orang yang tidak sengaja kena lemparan bandal dari mereka berdua.

"MERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"teriak Sakura.

Sasori dan Gaara langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Gomennasai Sakura-chan..."

"Gomenne, Saku..."

"Uhhh!Aku dateng kesini capek capek jalan kaki, kalian malah menyambutku dengan sopan dengan batal itu"kata Sakura lalu menujuk-nujuk bantal.

"Maaf Sakura-chan.. kita tidak sengaja.. sungguh.."kata Gaara lalu duduk berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Uhh.. kalo gitu.."kata Sakura lalu mengambil bantal yang ada di sebelah kakinya lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang Sasori.

"Tapi apa Saku?"tanya Sasori lalu mengikuti Sakura dan disusul oleh Gaara di belakangnya.

"1..2..3.."kata Sakura sedikit teriak lalu melemparkan kedua bantal itu ke arah Sasori dan Gaara.

"Ooh, mau melawan kami ya?Saku..?"

"Sukura-chan cukup berani ya.."kata Sasori dan Gaara dengan menampilkan seringainya ke Sakura.

"Siapa takut! weeeek.."kata Sakura lalu menjulurkan itu ia kembali merebut bantal yang ada di atas ranjang Sasori.

Lalu kembali terjadi perang bantal antara Sakura dan DUOMERAH.

"Hallo anak-anak.. baasan baw-"

"Kaasan..."

"H-Hana-baasan..."

"H-Ha-Hana-baasan.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

Yooo~ Hime balik~ ada yang kangen sama Fict hime? /ngak/

maaf kalo mungkin fict ini tambah GAJE...

Hime udah berusaha semampu hime...*nangis selaut*/?/lukenapathor

Hime buruh banget nih Ripiuw kalian..

pelisdeh..jangan jadi silent reader... QAQ (?)

Ohiya hime juga nerima Flame kok.. Asalkan jangan Berlebihan!

btw, KEEP OR DELETE? :'3

Okedeh sekian dari Author yang moe ini(?)

jaaa~

Akasuna?Atau Sabaku?

Bakamoe-nyaan


End file.
